


A Perfect Cure [AU] [Doctor!Erwin x Reader]

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can be found on my DA account as well~ I'm more active there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>I would love to read your comments and feedback~~</i><br/><b>Thanks for reading! ^u^</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Perfect Cure [AU] [Doctor!Erwin x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on my DA account as well~ I'm more active there!
> 
>  
> 
> _I would love to read your comments and feedback~~_  
>  **Thanks for reading! ^u^**

A searing pain ripped through her chest as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes watered and she let out an anguished cry, giving up as she lay back down onto the pristine white sheets of the bed.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to calm her breathing down, not wanting to further antagonize her broken ribs. Soft whimpers slipped through her lips as she gingerly clutched at her chest, trying to ignore the parched feeling in her throat.

The soft hum of the AC could be heard, along with the soft voices and footsteps of the nurses outside. Staring up at the ceiling of the small hospital room, she mentally cursed herself for being so stupid and somehow managing to fall down two entire flight of steps, resulting in a sprained ankle and broken ribs, in addition to the cuts and bruises scattered all over her body.

 

The sound of footsteps approaching her room brought her out of her reverie, and she craned her neck to look over to the door.

The door opened and a tall man appeared, dressed in an immaculate white lab coat.

“Miss [Full Name], was it? Are you feeling all right? I heard crying.” The blonde doctor asked as he approached her bed. 

Bringing a hand up to her face, she wiped away her tears that had unknowingly streaked down her face. 

“My ribs hurt so badly…” She whispered, staring up at him with a silent plea in her eyes, begging him to ease the pain.

Checking her IV drip, he muttered, “you’re already on the highest dosage of painkillers. Giving you anymore would cause some adverse effects.”

He glanced down at her. “You shouldn’t be in too much pain unless you strained your ribs. What were you doing?”

“I wanted to get some water…” She mumbled sheepishly, motioning to the jug of water on the bedside table.

Moving closer to her, he helped her sit upright and poured her a glass of water, handing it to her. 

“Thank you,” she muttered before bringing the cup to her chapped lips.

Placing the cup back onto the table, she slowly eased herself back down onto the bed, and noticed the blonde man looked at her with a smile gracing his face.

“What?” [Name] pouted.

“It’s nothing. You’re just really cute.” 

Her eyes widened at his straightforwardness and barely got a glimpse of the golden name tag on his coat before he pat her head gently and left.

_Dr. Erwin Smith_

 

~~

 

Ever since that night, he would drop by into her room to check up on her to see how she was doing as he did his rounds. And towards the end of her hospitalization, he would visit her after his shift ended, talking to her till the wee hours of the morning.

Because of her broken ribs, she was stuck in the hospital for a whole month. And within that short time, she was starting to fall for a certain blonde doctor, with really thick; well groomed brows.

Besides her friends and family who visits her during the day, she had nothing else to do with so much free time on her hands. Even after doing her online courses, watching shows and reading books, she found that time seemed to drag on, and her thoughts would inevitably turn to Erwin. 

Each day, she yearned to see him, and talk to him. Despite knowing each other for less than four weeks, she felt as if she had known him forever. He was just one of those person her soul called out to, and their personality just clicked. 

He too, found himself pulled towards the [h/c] girl with bright [e/c] eyes. Talking to her never failed to put a smile on his face. Even thinking about her caused his heart to beat faster.

Erwin knew the rules. Relationships between doctors and patients were strictly forbidden and frowned upon. But still, he was drawn to her like how a moth was drawn to the light. And as much as he hated to admit, he didn’t want to see her go.

~~

 

She was due to be discharged today, and although she wanted her freedom back, a part of her didn’t want to leave.

“I- er… my ribs are starting to hurt again.” She told her doctor when she was informed she could be discharged.

“EH?! You were perfectly fine yesterday!” Dr. Hanji cried out, before she started prodding and poking at [Name]’s body to make sure she was all right.

“You seem okay to me…” Hanji muttered, scratching the back of her head. “Maybe I’m missing out on something…”

 

“Is everything alright here?” A familiar baritone voice asked.

“Ah, Erwin! Perfect timing. [Name] says she’s not feeling too good again, but I can’t seem to find the problem.”

Erwin didn’t miss the guilty look that flashed across [Name]’s face as she averted eye contact with him.

“I’ll take over here. You may carry on with your rounds, Hanji.” 

 

The door closed with a small click as the brunette doctor exited the room. Erwin took a step closer to [Name], and said in a low voice, “Why don’t you want to be discharged? I know you’re perfectly fine.”

_Is he really that oblivious??_

Gritting her teeth, she refused to answer him and kept her eyes trained on the door behind him.

He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes. “[Name]. Tell me.”

_Its now or never…_

Taking in a shaky breath, she closed the distance between them, leaving only inches between their faces. Her confidence grew when his eyes widened, and more so when he didn’t move away from her. “I think I’m coming down with something, Dr. Smith. Maybe you could find me a cure?”

“Oh?” He said in a husky voice, lips curving into a knowing smirk, “You’re going to have to tell me what is wrong before I can help you.”

“Well, whenever I think about leaving this hospital, I always get this dreaded feeling like I'm leaving something I love.” 

Straightening his coat, she continued, “My chest aches at the thought of leaving a piece of my heart behind…”

“So,” she stared straight into his lidded crystal blue eyes, “Do you have a solution for me?”

Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer till she was flushed against his chest. “I think I have a _perfect_ cure for that.”

“And what would that be?” Mischief laced her voice as her [e/c] orbs twinkled brightly.

 

“This.” 

Bending down, Erwin pressed his lips against hers, relishing the sweet taste of her lips, as they shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
